


Whatever You Need

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [86]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 86 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Rosita & Tara with the prompt: I saved you a seat.





	Whatever You Need

“We really need to get going if we’re going to get there in time,” Daryl tells Tara, watching as she looks out for someone. “Maybe we should have someone else

“Rosita said she would be here she’ll be pissed if we don’t wait for her,” Tara warns him. She is acting like it’s for his own good but really it is for Tara. They’ve been getting closer and Tara thinks she may even be developing feelings for Rosita.

“Whatever,” Daryl mumbles before he gets into the van on the driver’s side.

Tara leans against the car and waits for Rosita to show up.

Rosita makes her way up and she’s upset it’s clear from her features but it’s also clear that she’s trying to hide it. “Sorry, I’m late.” She mumbles.

“Hey it’s okay I saved you a seat- didn’t want to leave without you,” Tara tells her. She frowns and moves to place a hand on the other’s arm. “What’s up?”

“Thanks for not going without me I want to get as far away from here as I can.” Rosita mumbles. She opens the door to the back of her car and tosses her backpack there. “It’s nothing… Abe and I just broke up.”

“You guys broke up?” Tara asks. She wants to be with Rosita but she still feels bad she knows they had been together for a long time. “I’m so sorry Rosita what happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it I just want to get the hell out of here,” Rosita tells her before she starts to get into the car. She reaches her hand out to shut the door but stops instead. She looks at Tara and gives her hand a squeeze. “Do you want to sit in the back with me?”

A peek of a smile forms on Tara’s lips before she nods going back to a calm look on her face. “Yeah, sure I’d like to sit back here with you.” Tara gets into the back seat as well and sits next to Rosita.

Daryl looks back at them in the rearview mirror as they both get in. Usually, he would make some quip about not being a taxi driver. When he looks at Tara though she’s got a look in her eyes god she’s like a sad little puppy in love. “If you guys are sitting back there then I’m picking the music.” He tells them before he starts up the car.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Dixon,” Rosita tells him with a smile. He’s got horrible taste in music but she doesn’t want to have to sit back here alone. She reaches over and takes Tara’s hand giving it a small squeeze as she smiles.

Tara smiles back and squeeze’s Rosita’s hand. Now is not the right time for figuring out how she feels but she does know that she can be a friend. Rosita needs a friend so that’s exactly what Tara is going to be with her.

The music turns on and they groan in unison. “Okay- maybe we should have had someone sit in the front seat,” Rosita tells her with a laugh.

“Yeah, maybe we should have.” Tara agrees with a laugh.


End file.
